


His eyes

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Established Sherlock/Reader, Multi, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a committed relationship with Sherlock Holmes and just hate it when his brother gets on his nerves. It feels right to go and give Mycroft a piece of your mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any inaccuracies  
> This was actually based on a dream I had. Weird right!

I am so angry with that stuck up know-it-all brother of Sherlock's. Thats why I've stormed into the Diogenes club (ignoring the looks I got for my heels clicking on the floor) and head straight for Mycroft's office. 

I burst into the room and he raises a head as if I have just quietly knocked, gently wandering in when he calls. It annoys me even more that he is so calm. I swear if he says anything that isn't agreeing with me I will punch the sarcasm right out of his smug face. He rises from his chair and offers me a seat but I ignore him. Turns out, no matter what he says I'm still going to punch him. 

"Can't you just get along with Sherlock!" I scream, striding up to face him properly. He starts to look softer, more sorry and that's when I notice his eyes. Strange that I should but they are the only thing that is so much like Sherlock. They sparkle blue-green that is so unlike his personality. Suddenly, his face elongates and his cheekbones becomes more prominent. Within a blink of an eye, I see Sherlock standing in front of me and he looks... different. Of course in my head I know that he isn't Sherlock and yet I have this urge to kiss him. I've no idea what Mycroft is thinking right now but I gaze into his eyes and suddenly we are kissing. His lips taste so much like Sherlock's minus the rather foul taste of smoke. His tongue, however, seems more experienced and guides me to turn and rest on his desk. Strangely, Mycroft seems to be enjoying it too and why our lips are still locked, Mycroft clears the desk so I can lay on it. He lays over me, his hips in between my thighs and his hands tackling the fly on my jeans. 

We are stark naked when there is a faint knock on the door. I am under the desk before whoever is on the other side even asks to come in. It turns out to be Anthea with a message for Mycroft. He is half naked now (then again I can only see his legs and they are clothed so...) where as I am still struggling to get my shirt on without making a sound. It's almost impossible when you're stuffed under a desk. "Sherlock is here to see you, Mr Holmes. I told him he could come in seen as your not busy." She says seeming far more talkative than usual. Mycroft is tongue-tied. He can't say that he is busy because he hasn't has any work for hours and it'll look strange if Anthea has already invited Sherlock in. He quietly agrees and fixes himself up. While I'm stuck down here trying to get fully dressed there is a sudden realization that I've cheated on my lover. I was the first person Sherlock ever truly opened up to (according to John) and I had just cheated. Sherlock, my boyfriend for now, walks in. He looks around the room, then at his brother. Something doesn't seem right to him so he charges at his brother, cornering him and placing a hand around his neck. "Who is it this time, hmmmm?" He asks stepping even closer to Mycroft. I realize that Sherlock has his hand cupped around his brothers groin. I so pray that he isn't still aroused but then again, he is being groped by his brother. Although it's slightly strange, it seems natural to them which tells a whole different story. I watch as everything goes wrong if it hasn't already. Sherlock inhales deeply, stumbles backwards and looks under the desk were I am. How he could smell me on Mycroft was amazing to think about but my mind was focused on other things. Bowed head, I come out from under my hiding place and look to Mycroft for help however, he's just looking guiltily away from us both...

**Author's Note:**

> Might write so more. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
